Olympic Germany/Minor characters
This is a list of minor characters that are part of Olympic Germany. =Players= Keepers Stein Stein (シュタイン, shutain) is a substitute keeper. During the International Jr. Youth Tournament, he wears the number "1" jersey. While Stein played most of the International Jr. Youth Tournament, during the semifinal, he is replaced by Deuter Muller. Stein is the substitute keeper in the Madrid Olympics Tournament. His name is a reference to former footballer Uli Stein. His first name is Jimmy (ジミー) in the Complete special issue, and Jurgen (ユルゲン) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Defenders Hardwig Hardwig (ハルドビッヒ, harudobihhi), also translated as Hardwich or Aldovich, is a defender. He has played for Germany since the U-16 category. He wears the number "2" jersey. He is one of Germany's main fullbacks. His name is a reference to former footballer Jimmy Hartwig. His first name is Uwe (ウーベ) in the Complete special issue, and Ulf (ウルフ) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Meyer Meyer (マイヤー, maiyā), also translated as Mayer or Maier, is a defender. He wears the number "3" jersey. He is one of Germany's main fullbacks. His name is a reference to former footballer Bernd Wehmeyer. His first name is Harald (ハラルト) in the Complete special issue, and Stefan (ステファン) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Magath Magath (マガトゥー, magatū), translated as Magdt in the German edition, is a defender. He wears the number "5" jersey. He is a very resoluted player in terms of tackle power and sharp defense. He is one of Germany's main fullbacks. His name is a reference to former footballer Felix Magath. His first name is Thomas (トーマス) in the Complete special issue, and Bruno (ブルーノ) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Midfielders Max Max (マックス, makkusu) is a German defensive defensive midfielder. He can also play as a sideback. He wears the number "4" jersey. His name is a reference to former footballer Peter Lux. His first name is Felix (フェリックス) in the Complete special issue, and Christian (クリスチャン) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Milews Milews (ミレウス, mireusu), also translated as Mileus or Milaus, is a midfielder who previously played as defender. He wears the number "6" jersey. His name is a reference to former footballer Jurgen Milewski. His first name is Dieter (ディーター) in the Complete special issue, and Bodo (ボド) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. Hain Hain (ハイン, hain) is a midfielder who previously played as defender. He wears the number "7" jersey. His name is a reference to former footballer Uwe Hain. His first name is Michael (ミヒャエル) in the Complete special issue, and Matthias (マティアス) in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. = Personnel = Physical trainers Gunter Gunter (ギュンター) is the personal trainer and mentor of Muller. Before coming to the world of professional football, Muller underwent specialized and severe training under Gunter, secluded in a mountain somewhere in Germany. Ever since, Gunter has followed Muller in all his performances. Category:List of minor/recurring characters